Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz)
DinosaurKingRockz's fourth movie-spoof of Aladdin (1992). Cast: *Aladdin - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Jasmine - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Genie - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Jafar - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Iago - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Abu - Chomp (Dinosaur King) *Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Sultan - Ted Shackelford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat) (Curious George) *Rajah - Paris (Dinosaur King) *Cave of Wonders - Himself *Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Razoul's Henchmen - The Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Peddler - Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney & Friends) *Gazeem the Thief - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Prince Achmed - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Omar; Melon Seller - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Old Jafar - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *Elephant Abu - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Woman at the Window - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bonnie (Pokemon XY), Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon), and Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Serena/Sailor Moon *Necklace Man and Woman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Pokemon) *Two Hungry Children - Max and Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Tracey Sketchit and Brock (Pokemon) *Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Nut Seller - Andrew (Sailor Moon) *Necklace Seller - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fish Seller - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Fire Eater - Grover (Sesame Street) *Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scooby Doo *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sheep Genie - Shaun (Wallace and Gromit) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Doc Hudson (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Zak (Dragon Tales) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Fat Man Genie - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (The Three Caballeros) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Genie - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) *Table Lamp Genie - Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) *Bee Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *One of Flamingos - Donald Duck (Disney) *Giant Genie - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Rajah as Cub - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Abu as Toy - Trixie (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) *Genie Jafar - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Scenes: #Maxladdin Part 1 - Arabian Night/A Dark of Night #Maxladdin Part 2 - Max Taylor on the Run/One Jump Ahead #Maxladdin Part 3 - Max Taylor Fights with Prince Ash Ketchum/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) #Maxladdin Prat 4 - Princess Zoe Drake's Dream #Maxladdin Part 5 - Merlock and Ted's Conversation/Zoe Drake Runs Away #Maxladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Merlock's Evil Plan #Maxladdin Part 7 - Max Taylor Arrested (Part 1) #Maxladdin Part 8 - Max Taylor Arrested (Part 2) #Maxladdin Part 9 - Tramp Escape with an Indian Chief #Maxladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) #Maxladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) #Maxladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Rex Owen (Part 1; Friend Like Me) #Maxladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Rex Owen (Part 2) #Maxladdin Part 14 - Ted Upbraids Merlock #Maxladdin Part 15 - Max Taylor's First Wish #Maxladdin Part 16 - Merlock Makes His Move/"Prince Max Taylor" #Maxladdin Part 17 - Ted Rides on Lightning McQueen #Maxladdin Part 18 - Max Taylor Argues with Rex Owen/Max Taylor Goes to Zoe Drake #Maxladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" #Maxladdin Part 20 - Max Taylor Almost Spills The Beans/Max Taylor and Zoe Drake's Kiss #Maxladdin Part 21 - Max Taylor Gets Ambushed/Rex Owen Saves Max Taylor's Life #Maxladdin Part 22 - Merlock Gets Exposed #Maxladdin Part 23 - Max Taylor's Depression/Fievel Steals the Magic Lamp #Maxladdin Part 24 - Ted's Announcement/Rex Owen's New Master is Merlock #Maxladdin Part 25 - Merlock's Dark Wishes #Maxladdin Part 26 - Prince Max Taylor (Reprise) #Maxladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth #Maxladdin Part 28 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 1) #Maxladdin Part 29 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 2) #Maxladdin Part 30 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 3) #Maxladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Maxladdin Part 32 - End Credits Trivia: *This is the second movie-spoof to use the Dinosaur King English intro. The first being The Black Cauldron (DinosaurKingRockz Style). *This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof